


/glas/

by AnguishofMyLove



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Human!Jack, Just. Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnguishofMyLove/pseuds/AnguishofMyLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Hiccup just have a lot of feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. in welsh and english

**Author's Note:**

> was too anxious about the whole habagat rains situations here right now that i couldn't even read fics
> 
> so i attempted to write feels and this happened v.v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Celtic word glas is usually translated as “blue” in Welsh and English. It can also refer, variously, to the color of the sea, of grass, or of silver.

Jack actually loves Hiccup a lot. Like, a whole lot.

So much so that sometimes he wakes up in the middle of the night and reaches for his side to search for another’s hand he can wrap his own with. So much so that when he feels nothing but rumpled sheets and the stray piece of paper he forgets on the mattress, he turns to his side to look at the empty space, moves his hand along the sheets, cold and empty, and feels his heart bloom with longing.

So much so that having his arms around the other’s body fills up the slight ache that settles in deep, something he doesn’t notice until it’s been filled. So much so that he just wants to litter little kisses on each of Hiccup’s freckles, until Hiccup stops grumbling and pinks in delight. So much so that sometimes he steals a shirt or jacket of Hiccup’s and wears it so that he can dig his nose beneath the collar to smell Hiccup’s scent wrap around his, just like a security blanket. So much so that Hiccup’s smile can seem like the sky in his reach.

Sometimes Jack loves Hiccup a ridiculous lot and it’s kind of insane that he gets to have him.


	2. in irish and breton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Celtic word glas is the translation for “green” in Irish and Breton, with specific reference to plant hues of green; other shades would be referred to in Modern Irish as uaine or uaithne.

Hiccup doesn’t always know what to do with Jack.

Jack who moves as if he has no one he needs to please except himself. Jack who manages to find a reason to smile through anything, even if his way of finding it is less…admirable. Jack whose smile and laugh fills up Hiccup’s chest with shining, bright stars, more than he knows what to do with. Jack who sometimes looks at him like he hung up the moon.

It makes him ache inside. Makes him want to capture this massive feeling and lock It inside both of his hands for safekeeping. Makes him want to burrow in the space of Jack’s body and let his love cloak him from the world. It sometimes makes him want to grab Jack’s face, bring it close to his, and ask ‘ _Why.’_ _Why me? What have I ever done to deserve someone like you, to deserve_ this much love _from you?_ And it at other times makes him want to instead wrap himself all over Jack and never let go, because he might fade away because how could Hiccup ever amount to something worthy of this much love?

All he can possibly give his heart and surely that is not enough. But sometimes, watching Jack’s eyes glow after he whispers an _l love you too_ , it feels like perhaps, it might just be enough.


End file.
